


It's Been a Long Day

by Kivuline



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HuntingBird, SHIELD, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivuline/pseuds/Kivuline
Summary: Bobbi's had a long day and just wants to relax.





	It's Been a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't what this is, it just happened cause I was bored so... enjoy?

Bobbi slammed the door to the small, apartment-like bunk she shared with Hunter. She kicked her shoes off and dropped her batons by the door deciding she didn’t care to put them away right now. It had been an awful day and the newest recruits were determined to see how much they could make asses of each other. Usually at the expense of actually following Bobbi’s instructions. She was fed up with having them not take this seriously, at least Hunter was capable of being serious. Sometimes. If it was really necessary. 

Hunter’s head popped up from where he was laying on the couch at the sound of the door and he immediately flinched when he realized she was pissed. Sitting up cautiously, he turned to face her with a sheepish smile.

“Rough day then?”

“Shut up,” Bobbi walked past the couch and pushed him back down, going to the fridge.

Their days off never landed on the same day it seemed so more often than not the other would come back in a mood. She should talk to Coulson about it again, it was really starting to be a strain. It’s not as if no one knows that  FitzSimmons get the same day off or that Coulson and May take breaks at the same time. To plan. Yeah, right.

Bobbi was happy for all of them of course but some days it was just a thorn in her side. “Do we have food?” she sighed, looking the nearly empty fridge up and down.

“Erm... no?”

“You had the whole day and didn’t think to go grocery shopping?”

“I thought you might want to go with me so we could pick things out together...?” Hunter tried, sitting back up.

“Why would...?” Bobbi sighed and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass. “Whatever. I’ll go tomorrow. Maybe there’s food in the lounge.”

“I think they’re ordering pizza in an hour.”

“ So, you know that but not whether or not there’s food in our own bunk?”

“Mack texted me about pizza like a half hour ago!”

“Oh,” Bobbi put the wine bottle back in the fridge and plopped down next to him on the couch with her glass. 

“Rough day?”

“If I have one more recruit  make a smartassed comment at me I'm kicking all their asses.” 

“Hey, it would shut them up!” Hunter grinned.

“Yeah, and I'd get scolded by May or Coulson. Not really worth it,” Bobbi rolled her eyes.

“Oh. They’ve been close lately.”

“I don’t want to speculate about our bosses.”

“Just pointing out the truth.”

“I’m not oblivious, even though you can be,” Bobbi teased, setting her glass down on a side table.

“You love me anyway,” Hunter wrapped an arm around her.

“Most of the time, like when you remember to have food around.”

“There’ll be food in an hour!”

Bobbi sighed and curled up against him, tucking her legs up next to her and wincing a little. She was sore from sparring and hadn’t really wanted to see people again today. Coming 

back to her husband and dinner and a nice warm bath had sounded amazing, but oh well. 

“You ok, love?”

“Sore and tired. I really didn’t want to be social any more today,” Bobbi sighed, closing her eyes.

“Lay down? Maybe I can help.”

Bobbi glanced up at him and frowned. “Not in the mood.”

“I- do you want a massage? Then I can go get us pizza and bring it back here, you can relax,” Hunter tried, gently taking her hand. He started to use his thumb to rub circles on her palm, watching her carefully.

“That... sounds really nice actually,” Bobbi smiled and kissed his cheek. “Bed though? It's more comfortable than the couch.”

“Sure, love,” Hunter smiled and picked her up, started for their room. She looped an arm around his neck for support and watched him contently. Sure, they got in fights, a lot, but she wouldn’t trade him for anything. They’d been through too much together, and even when they split before she never stopped loving him. She wouldn’t have recommended him to Coulson if she had.

Hunter laid her down on the bed gently. Bobbi sat up and unzipped her jacket, slipping it off before laying down on her stomach, folding her arms to rest her head on them. Hunter  waited for her to get settled before kneeling with a leg on either side of her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

“Comfortable?” he checked.

“ Mhmm ,” Bobbi closed her eyes.

Hunter smiled and got to work on her shoulders, using his knuckles to help with the knots he found. Bobbi moaned softly as the tension melted from her body under his fingers. She slowly relaxed and eventually carefully rolled over to look up at him.

“You’re my favorite person, you know.”

“In  general, or because you’re  gonna melt into the bed?”

“Both,” Bobbi grinned and sat up enough to wrap her arms around him and pull him down with her, pressing her lips to his and kissing him tenderly. Hunter returned the kiss before pulling away, reaching up to hold her face with one hand.

“I love you, Bobbi.”

“I love you too, now shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought or leave advice/constructive criticism!


End file.
